


When the Weight Gives

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Consequences of being a hero, F/F, Patty centric, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, a little flirting, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No one ever says how tiring it can be to save a city once, not to mention numerous times a week. </i> </p>
<p>After a bust, Patty thinks about her new job and everything that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Weight Gives

> _Is there a word for the moment when you win tug-of-war? When the weight gives, and all that extra rope comes hurtling toward you, how even though you won, you still end up with muddy knees and burns on your hands?_

~"Postcards" by Sarah Kay

It’s an understatement to note but no less true that the last couple of months have been bizarre. Patty sinks into the backseat of the Ecto-2 and sighs as the chatter of her companions drones out the crack of her knees and the slight pounding in her head. No one ever says how tiring it can be to save a city once, not to mention numerous times a week.

It amazes Patty how every bust seems to energize her colleagues and often she’s been right there with them but the weight of the last few weeks has begun to bear on her and tonight, she’s just not in the mood. She’s the first up the stairs as she makes her way into her office to change for home. She notices a bloodstain through the knee of her coveralls alongside a sliver of ectoplasm and shakes her head. She changes quickly and stuffs her uniform into a bag. The stain will need treating and she has no energy to attempt it now.

She can hear Holtzmann down the hall in her lab and wonders if she’s ever had that kind of bountiful and seamless energy. She could sure use some at the moment. Patty hesitates in front of her bookshelf. She knows she should do a bit of research but her arms still at her side and the thought of even a brief look feels like too much. Instead, she slings the bag with her clothes over her shoulder and tries not to groan at the added weight.

She passes Erin and Abby on her way out engaging in some sort of discussion on gamma rays.  “Night y’all,” she calls after them and can hear the weariness in her voice. She doesn’t notice if they offer a greeting in return.

A few people recognize her on the subway and she smiles knowing this is the easy part for her. Even at her most exhausted, she can always find some small kindness to extend to other people. Her uncle calls it her superpower and it certainly hadn’t hurt her ability to stay positive during her MTA job. Luckily, they don't want more than a chance to thank her.

Her trip home isn’t too long and when she walks into her apartment, she drops her bag on the floor and sighs in relief from the lessened weight.

She pushes herself off the closed door and makes her way into the kitchen. There’s a small tupperware container with four cupcakes and a note. She smiles as she reads it.

_I know my key is for emergencies only but I’ve been watching the news and I think this counts. Don’t work too hard Baby Girl. ~Dad_

She heads straight to her shower, putting in an order for pizza on her phone. She patches up her knee and slips into her favorite t-shirt and shorts knowing her knee will appreciate the breathing room. She returns to the kitchen for a cupcake before turning on her Netflix to a documentary about 19th century houses.

Her phone chimes as she sinks into her couch. It’s a text from Erin.

_Are you o.k.?_

She sends a winking face and a message saying she just needed a break for the night in return. Erin reminds her to rest and she smiles at her thoughtfulness.

There’s so much about her new life that Patty loves. The ability to actually apply her history degree and her access to historical archives are among her favorite benefits. Her team is a fantastic one and she appreciates the camaraderie. It definitely beats sitting alone in her MTA booth.

There are parts though, parts that seem to catch her at the oddest times and sink her usual cheerful mood. She’s tired more often than not and she’s starting to feel her age in ways she’s never felt it. While the odd hours she keeps are nothing new, the constant physical strain of proton packs, getting thrown to the ground, and trying to fit herself into small, cramped basements or closets are. On her good days, she reassures herself she can handle it but days like today, she’s more skeptical. Despite how hard the team works and how often they’re out on calls, there always seems to be more to do and it just feels like the work isn’t enough some days.

The doorbell rings, bringing her out of her musings and she hopes it’s the delivery person with the pizza. She’s half right. Instead of a delivery person, it’s Holtzmann. She holds the pizza up like an offering before brushing past Patty into the apartment.

Patty closes the door behind her and tilts her head in consideration. “What are you doing here Holtzy?”

Holtzmann sets the pizza on Patty’s coffee table and turns. She’s in her signature overalls with a yellow crop top that somehow makes her tinted glasses more vibrant. Patty would smile at how adorable she looks if she didn’t feel like it would take so much energy to do so.

Holtz stuffs her hands in her pockets and starts to rock a little. “You left.”

Patty nods. “Yeah, I did.”

Holtzmann starts to pace as she explains, “You don’t leave. You change, grab a book, and order dinner.” She stops for a moment, adjusting her glasses and peers up at Patty.

Patty shakes her head. “So what? I’m not allowed to leave?”

She doesn’t mean to sound so needlessly bitter but she’s given so much lately and there’s a limit, even for her. She expects Holtzmann to get defensive or just turn around and leave.

Holtz does neither and turns back to the pizza, opening the box, taking a slice, and handing it to Patty. She winks as Patty takes it and wags her finger. “Low blood sugar is no joke.”

Patty just starts to giggle and it quickly gives way to laughter that she knows is only part amusement. There’s a sense of release as her laughter gets louder and tears start to well in her eyes. She reaches a point suddenly where she can’t tell if she’s laughing or sobbing.

Holtzmann’s eyes go wide as she leans up on her tiptoes and swipes a few of Patty’s tears. Patty tries to calm down several times but to no avail. It’s all too much and she’s just so _damn_ tired.  Holtzmann takes her arm lightly and guides her to the couch.

Patty hits it with a thump and grabs her aching stomach. If she could just stop perhaps it wouldn’t feel so incredibly overwhelming. Holtz takes her slice and Patty wraps her now free arm around her stomach as well and starts to rock.

“Breathe. In and out.”

Patty would normally comment on the unusual calm in Holtz’s voice but she can’t seem to focus. Holtzmann puts her arms on Patty’s shoulders as she sets the pizza slice on her knee. “You need to activate your parasympathetic nervous system. Focus on me and breathe, Patty.”

Patty breathes finally and her laughter starts to dissipate. Holtz remains still and waits for a few deep breaths from Patty before handing her back her pizza slice. “Eat.”

When Patty starts to eat, she groans in relief, having forgotten how hungry she is. She cocks an eyebrow as Holtzmann helps herself to a slice.

Holtz shrugs. “Pizza is meant to be shared. You're the historian, I'd assume you know that.”

“Hmm,” is all Patty offers as she grabs another piece.

They don't say much while they eat, the narrator of Patty’s chosen documentary the only sound between them. When she’s had enough, Patty sighs and leans back against the couch. Her abs feel like she’s done a million crunches and it’s just another pain to add to her list of aches.

Holtzmann turns to her and Patty thinks she might know what it’s like to be one of Holtz’s inventions. She’s seen this look before, Holtz is assessing her for needed adjustments.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard baby, I’m just tired.” She closes her eyes and feels the truth of the statement radiate through her body.

There’s a tug at her arm and she looks up to find Holtzmann pulling at her. “I’ve heard sleep is the most common remedy for tiredness.”

Patty laughs a little. “Yeah, I’ve heard that too.”

Holtzmann winks. “Well, show me where the magic happens and we’ll get you tucked in.”

Patty rolls her eyes. “You offerin’ to join me?”

“Sleep is the goal here Pats but maybe another time.” She offers Patty a small smile. “Now get up and lead the way.”

Holtzmann bows in a dramatic gesture and Patty groans as she stands and heads to bed. If she weren’t so out of it, she might ask more questions about Holtzmann’s offer of another time. She slides into her bed and almost bursts into giggles again as Holtzmann tucks in the blanket around her.

“I think I’m good,” she states after she starts to feel a little too cocooned. Holtz nods and turns to go before Patty reaches out a hand to her wrist. “Thank you Holtzy.”

Holtzmann shrugs in a shy way like she can’t believe she got something right. It tugs at Patty’s heart in the strangest ways. Holtz sticks her hands in her pockets, rocking on her heels again and asks, “You’ll be back tomorrow?”

That’s the question isn’t it? Patty thinks of the next morning, the donuts Abby will bring in for them all, whatever new invention Holtz was tinkering with and Erin’s probable help with the new research from their latest bust. Patty knows she’ll probably wake up feeling rejuvenated. She’ll go on because she loves it and as tired as she feels now, tomorrow she’ll remember it’s worth it.

She smiles. “Yeah, sweetie, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No beta so all mistakes are my own (feel free to point anything out). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Sony, and I seek no profit.


End file.
